1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylindrical lock with simpler positioning assembly that has reduced number of components to allow easy assembly procedure and short assembly time in addition to improved structural strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cylindrical locks of the type having levers are commonly used in public areas for providing operational convenience to handicapped people. Yet, the internal components of the lever type cylindrical locks are apt to be damaged by the relatively large torque resulting from turning of the lever. U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,217 to Russell et al issued on Mar 24. 1964 discloses a low-friction frame for locking devices. Nevertheless, a housing 10 is required to enclose the left and right frame sections 13 and 12 after assembly. Namely, the component number is still too large and the assembly procedure is time-consuming. U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,522 to Shen issued on Dec. 8, 1998 discloses a fastening arrangement for a cylindrical lock for firmly connecting stationary components of the lock together and for securely anchoring the firmly connected stationary components to the door so as to ensure proper operation of the door. Nevertheless, it is found that there are too many fastening components, including chassis, outer casing for chassis, inside escutcheon, outside escutcheon, inside hub and outside hub. The cost is high and the assembly procedure is time-consuming. In addition, the outside escutcheon with studs should be further improved in the structural strength to prevent forcible destruction.
The present invention is intended to provide a cylindrical lock with simpler yet stronger positioning assembly device that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.